


Day and night

by Aeris444



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words drabble written for the Drabble Day for Valentine's Day on Merlin Writers</p><p>Prompt 20 - You may conquer with the sword, but you are conquered by a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day and night

During the day, Arthur was the King of Camelot. He was brave and wise. He was the best knight around, able to defeat anybody. 

He was respected, his orders were followed. His Knights trusted his judgment. His people cared for him as they knew he cared for them.

He was the King they had hoped for, the one that made the realm prosper and live in peace. 

During the night, he was just Arthur. He was loved by the bravest and wisest man, he was defeated by a simple smile. He was the one following orders. He was Merlin’s lover.


End file.
